


牢（抹布镜）

by 日暮闲倚 (Sunset0523)



Category: Kichiku Megane
Genre: M/M, 眼镜受, 鬼畜眼镜
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunset0523/pseuds/%E6%97%A5%E6%9A%AE%E9%97%B2%E5%80%9A
Summary: 一个强奸犯会有怎样的下场？





	牢（抹布镜）

**Author's Note:**

> 【作者】前半部分：日暮闲倚；后半部分：鱼腐子

2006年，佐伯克哉26岁。

他人生第一次站在被告席上，没有给自己请律师，庭审时除了回答简单的是和否以外一言不发，目光沉沉地只落在御堂孝典一人身上。  
庭审完全是一边倒，御堂身边是当今司法界鼎鼎有名的律师，自己这边只是公派的新人，场面的状况可想而知，更何况陪审团里坐着的还有一半是与御堂一样的东大出身。  
日本法律里并没有强奸男性相关的条款，案子的判决本该十分困难，可佐伯收到的判决却下达得相当干脆利落。十二年的牢狱之灾，加上两千万的赔偿金——对于积蓄本不丰厚的他，无异于天文数字。  
入狱的第一天，佐伯克哉就与人大干了一架。事情的起因极其简单。新来的要受教训本来是常识，偏他不肯听话，只是被摸了摸脸就反手打了回去，惹得周围群起而攻之。结果与他干架的几个犯人受了点轻伤，他自己也挂了彩。

“这小子的苦日子可长着呢。”颇有经验的老狱警这样评论道。  
这话说得一点不假。

牢里一日三餐有固定配给，营养热量都是计算好的，可这饭打从他从医务室出来就没吃上几口。周围的人轮番针对他，不是打翻他的食盘，就是往里吐口水。看架势，背后显然有人授意。  
他观察了几天周围的气氛，察觉到为首的是个纹了身、身材颇为壮硕的光头。趁着白天在印刷间工作，他得知那人算是这间监狱里食物链顶层的人物，杀了人进来的，这辈子出不去。  
“说是有男人欺负他姐姐，他上门就把人切了好几段……”与他说着消息的青年警醒地瞥了瞥周围，“对了，你是怎么进来的？”  
佐伯克哉没有答话。

强奸犯在牢里是什么待遇，佐伯克哉从来都心里有数。可无论他自己如何讳莫如深，消息依然传得人尽皆知。他进牢里还不到一个礼拜，除了那些霸凌他的，牢里个个见他绕着走。大家心里明白这是光头下一个要针对的人，唯恐受了池鱼之灾。  
那日的晚餐佐伯克哉照例没能吃到，休息时间便被人围堵在了走廊的角落。他几日没能吃饱，身上没什么力气，轻易就被人扣在了墙上，扒下了裤子。  
那些久未发泄的肉茎毫不留情地刺入他的身体，他越是挣扎，越是把自己弄得鲜血淋漓。那些人发泄了一半，又对他的嘴起了心思，被他狠狠咬了一口。他们气恼他执拗，把他摔在地上拳打脚踢。  
那时有两个狱警正巧经过，年轻些的听到声音就想要冲上前去，被年长的一把拉住。  
“在这个地方，有些事情你越是想管，越是管不了。”那年长的说，“你今天要是救了他，他以后的日子更难过。”  
那年轻些的到底还是不放心，过了一个小时又回来，只看见佐伯克哉浑身赤裸地倒在地上，身后汇了一小汪血污。

“你就是脾气太硬。”那医生给他验着伤，看到他身上大小淤青不计其数，肛口处更是惨不忍睹，嘴里不禁数落，“那些人做事的分寸我知道，你哪怕少说几句挑衅的话，也不至于这样。”  
佐伯克哉想要冷哼一声，可惜连这点力气也没了，只能忍着痛任由医生摆布。  
他在病床上躺了半月，临走那医生给了他一个白色、牙膏样的药管。  
“自己小心一点。”医生说，“你以后的日子还长着呢。”  
他拿了药，跛着腿往外走，突然又觉得哪里不对——这药管上既没有药品的名称，也没写用法用量。他旋开盖子挤出一点，便看到里面透明的膏体，哪里是药，分明是润滑剂。

那管润滑剂被他随手丢进了厕所的垃圾桶，可不知怎的就到了那群人手里。  
“我听说了你的事情。”说话的正是那光头，“把人关在家里强奸了三个月，最后弄到精神失常……你有什么手段，竟然只被判了十二年？”  
佐伯克哉只是冷冷地笑。想来御堂孝典的保密工作做得周到，这群人打听到了自己的案情，却也猜不到受害人是个男性。  
“就是这个表情让人火大。”光头吸了一口不知从哪里弄到的烟，“给我好好教训，教到他听话为止——别伤了他的脸。”

2007年，佐伯克哉27岁。

他的到来让牢里曾经被霸凌的人都稍稍松了口气。脸蛋漂亮，骨头又硬——光是这两点就足以引去光头一伙七八分的注意了。走廊里每晚都传来男人沉闷的呻吟，偶尔混杂着令人心悸的惨叫，可所有人都装作没有听到。  
在这牢里待得久些的，都在心底暗自佩服，委实没见过那么倔的，非把自己弄得遍体鳞伤才肯罢休，十天半月就要光顾医务室一次。  
他出事频繁，狱警也不得不象征性地出手管几次。到后来，那些狱霸也学聪明了。他们知道把人弄进了医院等于给人放了假，却要弄得自己几个没处泄火，便翻新了许多手段，既折磨他，又不至于伤到他。  
牢里每天有两个半小时的自由休息时间，可佐伯克哉连一分钟都享受不到。他们不知从哪里寻来了药，隔三差五地用在他身上。那药只要推进肛口里，不出半小时就让他浑身发软，后穴骚动不已，只能任由人压在地板上肏弄，看着腹腔被精液一点点灌满，身下射得湿滑一片。  
他总是被折磨得体力不支，也病过几次，有一次昏倒在厕所里，磕了脑袋。光头以为他想自寻短见，又安排与他同监的人轮换着守他。  
人人都知道他是这个牢里最便宜的男妓，不仅不要钱，如果谁插射了他，还能得到那几个狱霸的青眼，混几天好日子。  
本多曾来探望过他几次，他总是推脱不见，渐渐也就不来了。母亲来的次数比本多多些，来时也总是唉声叹气。佐伯不愿她见到自己受人凌辱伤痛缠身后的凄惨模样，又唯恐她多想，只能在见面时劝她少来。  
至于佐伯的父亲，则一次都不曾来过。或许是对自己培养出了这样一个败类儿子深感不齿吧。对于佐伯来说，这样倒是正好。

2008年，佐伯克哉28岁。

他在医院里度过了新年。有个新来的不知轻重，想要和那些狱霸混在一起，便格外下狠手对他。他的肛口性器都伤得不轻，右腿粉碎性骨折，在病床上躺了四个月，仍无法正常下地走路，只能撑着双拐。他倒并不在意医生口中“今后可能无法正常走路”的诊断，唯一担心的只是母亲见了伤心。或许上天听见了他的心愿，母亲在他住院期间果真一次都没有来探望，只来了几封书信，说父亲不准母亲再过来探望，只好写信问候。料想到出院以后即使还能收到母亲的来信，恐怕也得不到回信的机会，佐伯注册了一个新的免费邮箱，把自己的邮箱地址寄给了母亲。  
出了院，狱霸们仍旧不肯放过他，看他伤了腿无法抵抗，对他就更加肆无忌惮。  
他也终于失去了抵抗的兴致。他们若是把他按在墙上桌上，从背后进入他，他便任由那些人摆布；若是被翻了过来，他就扭过头闭上眼，不去看。  
“装得一副冷淡的样子，这屁股还不是吸得紧紧的。”  
“天生的下贱坯子，活该挨肏。”  
“要我说，他前面那根就是白长的……瞧，这怎么都立不起来。嘿嘿。”  
肏弄他的人总是这样污言秽语，他也不往心里去。  
他的性器确实再也没立起来过，后穴却还能高潮，每次精液都是软趴趴从铃口慢慢流出来，成了那些狱霸口中新的笑柄。  
他开始常常想起御堂孝典，想知道当初他被自己侵犯的时候，会不会是同样的感受。  
那个男人应该已经走出了往日的阴影，恢复成一如既往的精英姿态了吧。对那个男人来说，佐伯克哉这个存在，或许就像人生里不慎沾上的一条蛆虫，肮脏而可耻，只配烂在垃圾堆里。  
倒正合了他每日满身精液、蜷在走廊角落的狼狈模样。  
这一年佐伯每个星期都能收到来自母亲的邮件。回信总是艰难——他时刻在人眼皮子底下，又有人存心为难他，想要连网收信已经不易，更何况写好邮件再发送回去。好在三两天里他也总能得到些许喘息的机会，趁着无人注意时把邮件迅速地回复过去。

2009年，佐伯克哉29岁。

从第一次被堵在走廊开始，他就没想过自己的日子会变得好过起来。或许是那些狱霸终于对自己失去了兴致，又好像得到了那光头的授意，佐伯一周里能得到三天的喘息，无论他选择去哪里休息，旁人只会用余光看他，却又把他当作空气。  
三年来，无论被怎么对待，他都不肯用嘴，曾有几个不服气的，都在他这儿得了教训，时至今日也不再有人为难他。牢里每个男人使用他的次数也仿佛有了配额，有几天甚至晚间休息还未结束，他就被放了出来。  
饶是如此，他的身体还是渐渐坏了下去。他高潮的次数越来越少，常常昏睡不醒，醒着的时候看起来也是毫无生气。即将出狱的同室狱友的以为他缺乏营养，抱着些许愧疚偷偷省出过餐品给他，他只是看了看便推了回去。  
他摆出这副行尸走肉的姿态，对他感兴趣的人也就越来越少了。  
同样变得越来越少的，还有母亲的邮件。佐伯不禁想起他自上大学起，与家里的联系便不甚紧密，一人独自在东京生活时也时常半个月才给家里打一次电话，现在的状况，倒像是回到了原点。

2010年，佐伯克哉30岁。

佐伯的狱室里来了新人，一个二十出头的青年。  
青年是个自来熟，见同室的其他人都面相不善，便凑到佐伯身边，把自己的身世囫囵儿全报了一遍。他原是个富二代，犯的是经济案，数额不算大，只判了一年。  
佐伯许久没有接触外面的世界，听青年说起次贷危机云云，只觉得恍若隔世。青年见佐伯神情迷惘，以为佐伯听不懂这些术语，又翻来覆去与他解释。佐伯终于抬头看向青年，却看到一双似曾相识的浅紫眼眸，眉头微皱，常常显得呆滞的脸上总算出现了一丝神采。  
他向青年问起御堂孝典，青年则回以一脸疑惑。想来两人行业不同，也难有什么交集。  
青年的容貌很快引起了其他人的注意。与佐伯不同，青年家里还算有点背景，虽然也有人垂涎，但有人帮忙疏通关系，也不至于像佐伯那般受辱。本来以他的境况，一年的牢狱时光应该过得很快——如果他不曾在那些人将佐伯按倒在地时强出头的话。  
算起来，那可能是第一次有人试图救他——无论从入狱开始计算，还是站在整个人生的维度上。可惜那青年空有气势，内里却是个绣花枕头，只三秒便被人一样按在了地上。  
佐伯侧头冷冷看着青年挣扎，直到他们快要褪下青年的裤子，才开口让那些狱霸把青年放走。青年背后有些关系的事情牢里人多少都知道，想来没打算真的动手，可就算只是想要吓唬青年，没人给个台阶那些狱霸恐怕也下不来台。那狱霸头子见佐伯开口，便让人住了手，又叫人把佐伯拖了过来。那头子坐在椅子上抱着佐伯，一边从佐伯背后肏进他的后穴，一边用那粗短的手指在佐伯口腔里肆意玩弄，弄得涎水沾满了大腿，滴滴嗒嗒落在地上。  
牢里来久一点的都知道，这个最便宜的男妓身上没一处干净，唯有嘴巴是死活都不让人碰的，如今看了这一幕都兴奋起来，急性子的甚至当场掏出了裤裆里的东西对着他套弄。  
而青年则在几个人的压制下，被迫看着他高潮了整整三次。

2011年，佐伯克哉31岁。

自那次事件起，他与青年便极少说话，两人相处如路人一般，直到青年出狱。  
也不知是牢里的人终于对佐伯这张老面孔失去了兴致，还是出了狱的青年动用了什么手段，他终于过上了几天几乎正常的生活。  
狱霸头子看他不屈不挠了整整五年，或许也是心生敬意，许诺只要他愿意服从他一人，便像罩着其他兄弟一样罩着他。他淡淡听过便抛在脑后，甚至没有表态，只是沉默着转身离开。或许他的态度被众人当作了默认，佐伯自此被那些曾侵犯他的人唤作了嫂子，牢里上下倒真不再有人敢欺负他。  
这一年，他第一次收到父亲的来信。信里白纸黑字写着他母亲去世的噩耗，以及与他断绝父子关系的宣言。  
此时读到父亲的信，在这样煎熬残酷的牢狱生活中变得麻木的心豁了个口。酸涩、痛楚，甚至有一丝解脱感。不清楚父亲在牢狱外是否听到过关于自己的什么传闻，又或许父亲先前就有同他断绝关系的念头，只是碍于当时母亲还在世，并未付诸行动罢了。  
读完父亲的信，佐伯克哉沉默了许久，面上表情未变，只是颤抖地握拳又松开，直到狱警将他重新押回牢房里。

与父亲的信差不多是同一个时段来的，还有带着他母亲遗嘱的律师。  
佐伯克哉听律师用毫无情感起伏的语调念着母亲的遗嘱，好像自己又回到了很多年前的被告席上，接受来自四面八方的盘问。  
……有多少年没有见面了。他想着。听了不到一半，佐伯克哉的思绪便开始飘忽，想起自己和母亲最后一次见面，发现自己已经记不清母亲的脸了。

他的目光暗了暗，律师正好读到最后一条：由他与父亲平分母亲的遗产，出乎佐伯克哉意料的是，母亲遗产的数额相当可观，即使是平分之后也能让他过上不错的生活，出狱后想要重新开始，这样的资金是必不可少的。  
佐伯克哉自己和律师原本都以为他会接受这笔遗产，可是佐伯克哉只是授意律师起草放弃声明然后签字。他本想找个理由接受来自母亲的最后一份善意，可他找不到。

他看见声明右下角签得歪歪扭扭的名字。他已经太久没有用过笔了，当初在公司时起草过数不清的合作协议的那双手，这些年间只握过数不清的性器，沾满精液，参与那一场场肮脏又下作的勾当。

2012年，佐伯克哉32岁。

入狱的第六年，他收到了减刑通知，减了三年。听到这消息后他只是点点头，神情平常。减刑跟继承遗产的消息不胫而走，口耳相传间他继承的遗产数目越来越大，把他说成了个纨绔子弟。甚至有人到狱霸头子面前打趣他，叫他好好珍惜剩下的日子。

兴许是新鲜感过了，近两年狱霸头子跟他做的频率基本在每周三四次。减刑通知出来以后，狱霸头子在床上操干他愈发地狠，骨子里的暴戾也不加掩饰地暴露出来，于是他身上经常青一块紫一块，好像又回到了刚入狱的时候。年岁渐长，佐伯克哉经受不住过于激烈的性事，甚至有次在连续高潮几次以后晕了过去。

他开始厌恶这种原始生物般粗暴的交媾，每一次交合都像是笨重机器的干涩碰撞，甚至想作呕，被开发得彻底的身体却又抵挡不住快感的冲击，泄出阵阵呻吟。  
狱霸头子忽如其来的反常，多半跟他的减刑有关。佐伯克哉不知道他听到了什么传闻，也不想知道。他只是觉得，自己已经找不到人生的来路和去处。

临近出狱的焦虑不安，和狱霸头子的粗暴对待混杂在一起，终于在他企图将性器塞入佐伯克哉口中的时候爆发了，他挣扎起身挥拳和对方厮打起来，无奈寡不敌众，他失去意识前的最后一幕是狱霸头子捏着他的脑袋，把他撞向灰白的墙壁。

佐伯克哉刚醒过来，就被押往了审讯室。直到大功率的台灯发出刺眼的白光打向他的眼睛，他才知道狱霸头子死了，在两人发生肢体冲突之后。  
狱霸头子跟他那些事情，管理的人都有所听闻，但这种事情在监狱里发生得太多，他们早就见怪不怪，甚至靠这些作为茶余饭后的谈资，发泄一下他们的精力。

狱霸头子一死，佐伯克哉自然逃脱不开嫌疑。  
佐伯克哉就坐在那里，任由白光扫过他的视网膜烙下光斑，他看不清对面的人的面容，但能感受到他们语气里不加掩饰的不怀好意。  
开始时只是问他有没有杀人动机、在斗殴过程中对狱霸头子造成了什么伤害，到后来，审讯的人问的问题变成了被男人压在身下操干是不是很爽、他的后穴被开发得如何，甚至还喘上了粗气。  
他像是早就预料到了，不管他们问什么，都只回答没有。

2013年，佐伯克哉33岁。

距离狱霸头子的死亡过去了一年。  
尸检结果显示，狱霸头子身上只有几处轻度的软组织损伤，与脑溢血的死因没有直接关系，加上事发时没有目击者，这场斗殴就被定性成了狱霸头子单方面的施暴。  
像狱霸头子这种判了无期的人，多半会被家里放弃，不论他在监狱里怎么只手遮天，在这种时候也无能为力。  
佐伯克哉的嫌疑自然解除了，而那场审讯，怎么看都像是为了满足狱卒的窥探欲，释放在监狱里积攒的性欲，顺便走的一个流程罢了。

在清理狱霸头子个人物品时，狱卒发现有了一个包裹，包裹里装着沾了血的碎瓷片，瓷片上的指纹是佐伯克哉的，但沾的血和包裹的指纹都是狱霸的。  
佐伯克哉根本不清楚自己在什么时候碰过它，大概是那次被狱霸捆住双手高举过头、强制进入得快失去意识时，双手下意识地抓住任何能抓住的东西，就稀里糊涂地在上面留下了指纹。  
尸检报告有提及狱霸头子胸膛有过一处五厘米长的划痕，是在佐伯克哉失去意识后的第二天划的。

一阵恶寒卷席了佐伯克哉。要是尸检结果的时间没有那么准确，要是狱霸头子没有因为突发的脑溢血死去，私藏利器、故意伤害，只要狱霸头子拿出那个包裹、然后耍些小手段，就可以把这些罪名扣到他头上，让他在这个暗无天日的地方多呆上几年。  
他不清楚狱霸到底是出于怎么畸形的心理去准备这些，他只感到一阵后怕。

自从掌握着监狱权力的核心人物突然死亡，各方的狱霸就像闻风而动的秃鹫，黑压压的一片，盘桓在尸体上空准备分食残羹。佐伯克哉也属于那堆残羹。  
平日里一口一个嫂子喊他的无期犯解开裤带掏出性器，在监狱的各个角落轮流进入他，他的膝盖磕得青紫，一抽一插间飞溅出不知是之前哪个人留下的精液。

他的皮囊早就过了让人产生性冲动的时候，那些人把他颠来倒去地折腾时，更多地是把他看成狱霸头子不可侵犯的所有物。  
狱霸死后，从前他对佐伯克哉来说有些可笑的庇护，就成了其他人强暴佐伯克哉的理由。

这种对曾经权力的亵渎、掠夺的快感就是最好的春药。  
对权力的解构重新瓜分，伴随着赤裸肉体间的淫靡冲撞，成了这所没有希望的监狱里的一场狂欢，而佐伯克哉正好是这场狂欢的祭品。

2014年，佐伯克哉34岁。

临近出狱，他接触到的消息也多了起来。  
比如说由于金融危机，受经济下行的影响，商品营销的企业都遭受了大清洗，行业的生命周期快走到尽头，行业现状萧条，只剩下不多的公司在苟延残喘。  
而且其中不少经营状况困窘、入不敷出，开源难以做到的情况下，都只能靠着裁员来节流，更不必提雇佣新的员工。

这是佐伯克哉不曾料到的。他入狱前正好是这个行业的黄金时期，哪怕是那个没有戴上眼镜，工作能力不高的他，也能不断接到工作维持生计。  
这就意味着他曾经攒积的人脉、工作经验，都不再适用于这个社会。  
他需要重新在另一个未知的行业从底层开始打拼，在他大部分壮年时光都被那无底洞般的监狱吞噬以后。

佐伯克哉自认是个很少回头看的人，无论是被宣判获刑十余年、还是获悉母亲讣告时，他都没有，因为他觉得这么做毫无意义。  
如今快要刑满，他反而开始回想自己当初的作为，这并不出于后悔，只是一次不含太多感情的回顾。  
他想起当初是流淌在血液中的征服欲在叫嚣，促使自己对御堂实施了侵犯，如今发现，他其实同施暴于自己的人并无区别，甚至更为恶劣。

刚入狱的那段时间他曾自我安慰般地想过，只要熬过这十几年就可以了，出去以后他还有重新再来的资本，他一直不敢去想社会的发展脚步有多快，快到足以抛弃掉空白了十年社会经历的他。

他想起刚入行的时候，为了将单子签下来，自己跟本多和客户喝酒，一杯接一杯地灌，客户离开以后抱着洗手间的马桶吐得直不起腰。末了两人互相搀扶着走出居酒屋，被夏夜的晚风吹得酒醒了些。  
酩酊之际仍然觉得夜幕中有星光，而自己的前途仍然是透亮光明的。  
他笑了笑，笑这诡谲的命运。

也是这个时候，他学会了放空自己的脑袋，不去想以后的事情，让自己喘口气。

傍晚时分，佐伯克哉坐在角落，盯着牢房的一处，看夕阳透过铁窗的光亮在上面移动，直到牢房又陷入黑暗，直到某个撞开铁门的人把他提溜出去，实施下一次强暴。

2015年，佐伯克哉35岁。

他出狱了。  
监狱里医疗条件不好，受伤得频繁了以后，他也就懒得每次都往医护室跑。  
伤口一直拖着，处理得不及时，新伤旧伤长年累月地积下来，到了出狱的时候，佐伯克哉腿脚已经不大好了，他也不想去装得体面些，干脆一瘸一拐地走着。

他换上母亲仍在世时托律师给他带的衣服，走过那条潮湿阴暗的过道，老鼠蟑螂经过被褥，不时发出窸窣声，他到处望了望，看到的地方似乎都响起过自己的呻吟、沾染过自己的精液。

他走着，感受到两边狱室里投射出的目光。黑暗里看不清囚犯的面容，他们的道道目光却是露骨又淫乱地从头至脚抚弄着佐伯克哉每寸肌肤，像从前的每一场性事。  
佐伯克哉暴露在其中，觉得自己其实不着寸缕。

于是，不论是真心还是假意的一句恭喜他都没有听到。  
只有满身肌肉的门卫完成任务般地说了句好好改过自新，想拍拍他的肩膀，看他形销骨立的颓唐模样，抬起的手悬在半空中终是没敢拍下去。

监狱在一个偏僻的郊区，来时，他被蒙住双眼，不清楚有谁仍然在押送的队伍外看着自己，所以佐伯克哉竭力控制住自己的表情，他希望留给外人最后的印象是体面从容的。实际上，那时他只能感受到双脚踏在泥土上的刺痛和绝望。

时隔多年，他终于看清了那铅灰色的天，监狱高墙上的白漆有些剥落，露出里面灰蒙蒙的砖块。他的腿有些抖，缓缓踏过他来时感受过的那几寸土地，明明是出狱，心中的彷徨和恐慌却和入狱时分毫不差。  
他抬手摸了摸自己两颊，长了茧的手摸上粗糙的脸，摸到了胡茬和微微凸起的颧骨。

十年了。他想道，判决书上两个轻飘飘的数字，对他而言却是沉重的十年光阴。  
这个监狱成了他人生中最为一段黑暗的过往，还扼杀了他的未来。  
监狱布满锈迹的铁门在他身后缓缓关上，嘎吱的声响好像画了条分界线，把他的人生划成了两半。佐伯克哉甚至不知道这算不算他的新生，还是把他拖入了另一个深渊。

秋天，他穿着单薄的外套，走了很久才找到个车站。  
他等来一辆不知道开往何处的公交车，略显生疏地购票上车。司机回头看了他一眼，看见他款式老旧的外套，露出了然的表情。

车辆启动前的一瞬，佐伯克哉不经意地望向窗外，却在不远处看到了个熟悉的身影。  
他心脏猛地一缩。

岁月总是对过得好的人宽容很多。

那人西装革履，身形仍旧挺拔，眉眼间的疏离与傲慢让佐伯克哉恍惚间又回到了同他初次的相遇，他冷淡地张口报上姓名。

那人又怎么会在这里出现，他是不是看错了。  
他站在树荫下，可是佐伯克哉一眼就看到他了，他提着公文包，低头看了手腕上的表，抬眼时目光望向了佐伯克哉这个方向，隔着车窗玻璃，佐伯克哉觉得似乎同他对视了。

还未等佐伯克哉确认，车辆就晃荡着向前行驶，拐进一条荒无人烟的小路，他就找不到那个身影了。

\- 全文完 -


End file.
